Perdidos en los bosques
by shinalove
Summary: Mabel Pines vuelve a Gravity Falls después de un año. La ciudad en si no ha cambiado en casi nada durante su ausencia pero...¿había visto antes a esos dos hermanos?(AU) (Intento de Crossover con OTGW)
1. Chapter 1

**(Pueden ignorar este aviso si quieren)**

 **Bien, primero que nada quiero decir que este fic es solo un proyecto para algo más grande que tenia planeado subir en Wattpad. Es un crossover entre Over the Garden Wall y Gravity Falls pero completamente AU (He cambiado muchas cosas en las historias de ambas series) Así que solo subo este capitulo aquí solo para ver como me va. Sepan perdonar algún error de ortografía que haya por ahí y por favor sean sinceros en si debería o no continuar con esto. Sin más que decir,**

Mabel se acomodó en su asiento del autobús. Mirando emocionadamente el pasar de los arboles a toda velocidad por la ventana, su emoción aumento en cuanto vio el gran cartel que decía con letras gigantes; '' _¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!''._

Se llevó las manos al pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que había estado allí, ¿Cómo estará el Tío Stan? ¿Y Wendy? ¿Y Soos? ¿Qué habrá sido de su relación a distancia con Melody?... tantas preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, no podía esperar a que el autobús se detenga para poder bajar y saludar a todos.

Hacía mucho calor (típico del verano) así que a mitad del viaje no pudo evitar sacarse su suéter, el único que venía usando desde hacía tiempo; uno liso de color morado sin ningún tipo de dibujo o frase divertida en él.

Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que sus padres los mandaron a pasar el verano en ese pueblo perdido. Dipper fue el que más escándalo armó, quejándose durante todo el viaje de lo aburrido que posiblemente seria estar allí.

Mabel dejo escapar una risa por lo bajo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado en lo equivocado que estaba su gemelo sobre dicho pueblo en aquel entonces?

¿Quién diría que iba a ser allí en donde vivirían las más asombrosas e inimaginables aventuras que alguna vez alguien podría llegar a contar?

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no noto cuanto el bus se detuvo. El conductor tuvo que tocar la bocina para hacerla volver a la realidad, dándole un buen susto de paso. Agarro todas sus maletas, las cuales no eran pocas lamentablemente, y como pudo se dispuso a bajar del transporte.

Ella miro al conductor con indiferencia y bajó sin más.

Lo único que importaba ahora era ir hacia el único lugar en la tierra en donde valía la pena estar en estos tiempos tan… problemáticos.

La cabaña del misterio.

* * *

Fue una caminata de varios minutos, pero al fin había llegado. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de su destino, pues al ver todas esas caras conocidas esperándola no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Afuera de la cabaña pudo ver a su tío abuelo Stanley junto con Wendy y Soos… ¡Oh, como los había extrañado! Todos reaccionaron de manera diferente al verla; Stan, le sonrió con dulzura. Wendy, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, las lágrimas aparecieron casi enseguida en su pálida cara. Y Soos, él parecía tan feliz…

Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar. No muy segura de que hacer.

Allí estaban. Por fin, después de todo este tiempo…

Dejo caer sus maletas y acto seguido, corrió. Casi lanzándose a los brazos de su querido tío, quien le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Un sinfín de emociones la golpeó, en su opinión, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las lágrimas amenazaran con caer por sus mejillas.

El hombre mayor la soltó, aunque ella hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho; había necesitado un abrazo como ese durante un tiempo.

Acto seguido, Wendy y Soos la rodearon al mismo tiempo, en una especie de abrazo grupal. Oyó un fuerte sollozo por parte de la pelirroja, quien la abrazó con tanta fuerza, Mabel hasta podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. Ella hubiera deseado que este haya sido un reencuentro más feliz, junto a todas sus personas favoritas, disfrutando el hecho de tener que volver a pasar un verano divertido en Gravity Falls.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible.

No todo sería tan divertido como antes, ya no tendría sentido salir a buscar misterios o ir a cazar monstruos en los bosques de Oregón y no solo porque el diario #3 había desaparecido.

Ahora que su hermano no estaba, las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

...

* * *

Es corto porque planeo alargarlo luego...ademas es solo un proyecto, si me va bien les prometo que continuare con el fic y con capitulos mas largos ;)

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto o si no... bueno, ya fui ;_; jejeje bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Debí** **haber subido esto hace ya varias semanas, pero el colegio no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Como sea, sepan disculpar algún error de ortografía y espero no aburrirlos con mucha palabrería ya que este capitulo lo escribí sin mucha imaginación. Otgw y Gravity Falls no me pertenecen todos los creditos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo escribí esto porque tenia tiempo libre y quería ser aceptada en FF! :v**

Como si el reencuentro con sus familiares y amigos no hubiera sido lo suficientemente lúgubre, la cena que tuvieron después no aporto mucho más; todos sentados en silencio, apenas tocando lo que tenían en sus platos y por lo visto nadie se atrevía a sacar un tema de conversación que tuviera que ver con 'el asunto'. ¿Pero quién podría culparlos? Traerle a la mente y más aún _recordarle_ el tema de su hermano cuando se suponía que sus padres la habían mandado desde Piedmont hasta aquí solo para que se distraiga y olvide de eso, no era una buena opción. Stan estaba feliz de recibir nuevamente a su sobrina, pero le gustaría que esta hablara un poco más en vez de solo quedarse sentada en silencio mientras comía con pocas ganas su cena, al menos no notaba las miradas incomodas que se intercambiaban entre ellos.

Wendy finalmente se aclaró un poco la garganta, tratando de ganar la atención de la otra chica. — Mabel, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar tu equipaje arriba? Después de que termines de comer, claro.

— Gracias Wendy —. Respondió para luego levantarse de su asiento, empujando su plato de comida. —¿Vamos? Ya termine de comer.

—…De acuerdo…— dijo no muy convencida, aunque de todas formas la siguió hasta las escaleras que le llevarían al ático. Pero no sin antes darle una última mirada por encima de su hombro a Stan, quien solamente le dio una mirada firme _–Ve con ella–_ murmuro.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y luego, cabizbaja, siguió a Mabel por las escaleras.

* * *

Mabel abrió la puerta con cierta pereza.

El ático en si no había cambiado en nada, bueno, dejando de lado la gran cantidad de polvo y telarañas que se habían acumulado en su lado de la habitación, por no hablar de la cantidad de papeles arrugados puestos sobre la parte superior de su cama. La parte de Dipper estaba intacta al menos…

La castaña bufo ante esto.

Por lo visto a su hermano le había importado poco mantener la higiene de esa parte de la habitación. Estaba enojada, pero por supuesto no lo demostraba, solo observo la cama con un poco de asco pero no dijo nada. Al menos podría usar la cama de Dipper hasta que la suya esté en condiciones de ser usada nuevamente ¿no? Eso era un punto a favor.

Dejo caer su bolso sobre la cama restante y luego se sentó en la misma, notando que esa cama no era tan cómoda y suave como le hubiera gustado que sea.

'' _Peor es nada. ''_ Pensó.

Soos dormía ahora en la habitación en donde se encontraba la alfombra y el tío Stan tenía la suya propia, no quedaban otras más habitaciones en la cabaña para ser utilizadas. Al menos que esté dispuesta a dormir en el sillón de la planta baja no creía tener otra opción. Bueno, tendría el televisor solo para ella si ese fuera caso. Pero no. Solo estaba el ático y con eso tendría que conformarse. Además, ese lugar le llenaba de recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, y, aunque algunos de ellos sean un poco… deprimentes, eran recuerdos sobre ella y su hermano, sobre los momentos que habían pasado juntos allí.

A Wendy le tomo algo de tiempo llegar, pues las maletas de Mabel eran un poco pesadas y para colmo no eran pocas. Joder, ¿Qué tanto lleva esa niña en todas esas?

Las dejo en el suelo apenas entro, al hacerlo vio como la castaña observaba la habitación en silencio, con cierta melancolía… era como si estuviera atrapada en sus pensamientos. La pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa triste, sabía lo que estaba pensando (o al menos quería suponer que lo hacía) y la entendía; ella también tenía hermanos, podrían ser molestos, sí, pero de igual manera los amaba y no podía imaginarse el hecho de tener uno menos.

—Hey, Mabel. ¿Quieres que te ayude a acomodar un poco? —.

—No —. Respondió secamente, sin dirigirle la mirada —Puedo hacerlo yo sola—.

Otro suspiro. —Como quieras entonces… yo ya tengo que volver a casa, así que si necesitas algo puedes contar con Stan ¿ok? Nos vemos mañana—.

—Adiós Wendy…—. Murmuro para ella misma mientras la pelirroja cerraba la puerta del ático para después marcharse del lugar.

Después de pensar otro rato más finalmente se levantó y empezó a sacar todos los papeles, posters y uno que otro artefacto raro que se encontraban por el lado de la cama de Dipper, los cuales terminaron todos siendo apilados en una esquina de la habitación. Ni siquiera le importo ser delicada o tener cuidado con algunas de las cosas de su hermano, ¿Por qué lo haría? A él no le importo echarla de ese lugar. Pudo haber pasado un tiempo y Dipper quizás ya no esté, pero nada podría calmar esa molestia, ella simplemente no podía sentirse cómoda aquí. No después de todo lo que paso. No después de que su propio hermano la hizo a un lado.

Sentirse traicionada no era un término que ella usaría, más bien olvidada sería una manera más exacta de describirlo. Dipper comenzó a meterse en asuntos peligrosos y solo quiso protegerla, era entendible. Pero no de esa forma, ni mucho menos teniendo que usar esa…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar más sobre el asunto.

Había vuelto a Gravity Falls para olvidar, no para recordar.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama que solía ser de Dipper y sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, se acurruco, le deseo buenas noches a la nada y antes de darse cuenta ya se había quedado dormida.

* * *

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

La luz cálida que se filtraba por esa ventana en forma de triángulo la despertó, no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella pudiera volverse a dormir ahora. Sentándose sobre la cama y restregándose ligeramente los ojos, hizo su camino hasta la puerta, se detuvo frente a esta.

''Segundo día…'' pensó antes de tomar el picaporte.

Suspiro e intento bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente, podía escuchar a su tío Stan haciendo el desayuno en la cocina y por lo que olía, podía deducir que era algo delicioso.

Cuando entro a la cocina y le dio los buenos días a su tío mientras tomaba asiento y se servía un poco de jugo de naranja pudo ver de reojo como el hombre mayor le dedico una severa mirada de preocupación. Ella sabía a qué vino eso, pero hizo de cuenta como si no lo hubiese notado.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche, cariño? —. Pregunto mientras servía el desayuno y se sentaba en la mesa junto con su sobrina.

—No me quejo…— dijo con indiferencia mientras pinchaba su desayuno con el tenedor —Pero me hubiera gustado dormir en mi cama.

—No te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Mabel lo miro con confusión, él, al darse cuenta de eso, enseguida se aclaró la garganta y continuo;

—Ya sabes… por las garrapatas, ácaros y toda esa clase de bichos raros…— sonrió —A tu hermano nunca le importo mantener limpio el ático después de todo….—

Ante la mención de su hermano, Stan pudo ver como el cuerpo de Mabel se tensó por un momento.

Cuando la chica simplemente siguió comiendo sin prestarle más atención al caso, Stanley casi suelta un suspiro de alivio. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había entrado a esa habitación, después del…eh, _incidente_ , nadie siquiera quiere acercarse a esa habitación. Ni siquiera él mismo. No era como si tuvieran miedo o algo, sino que, sentían como si estuvieran invadiendo la privacidad del muchacho. A pesar de que el ya no este con ellos, todavía sentían como si alguien fuera a regañarlos por haber entrado sin su permiso. O al menos de esa manera lo explicaban Soos y Wendy.

Stan fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos en cuanto Mabel volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el ático. Al parecer había terminado de comer.

—¿Cariño? —. Llamó, la niña asomo su cabeza —¿Qué… vas a hacer ahora? —

Ella pareció pensar la respuesta por un rato. Al final solo levanto sus hombros y volvió a subir las escaleras. —Creo que voy a dar un paseo con Waddles por el pueblo.

* * *

Y allí estaba.

Sentada en una banca, junto con su cerdito. Apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Cualquiera diría por la expresión en su rostro, que había tenido un mal día.

Cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Toda el ambiente triste que había en la cabaña estaba empezando a deprimirla, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí. Por supuesto que, durante este último año, había deseado volver a pasar el tiempo con su tío Stan y con los demás pero… por ahora, prefería pasar el rato con sus dos mejores amigas.

Su plan era llegar a la casa de Grenda y hablar sobre cosas sin sentido con ella hasta finalmente aburrirse y luego ir a la casa de Candy para hacer lo mismo y luego, quizás, pasar por el centro comercial y comprarse cosas lindas o ver chicos lindos. ¡Esa se suponía que tenía que ser su tarde!

Pero sus planes fracasaron en cuanto llego a la casa de su amiga de voz gruesa; la casa estaba vacía y por lo visto acababan de irse. Era como si hubieran esperado justo unos minutos antes de que ella llegara para simplemente largarse.

Era tan frustrante…

– _No te preocupes, Mabel, quizás no puedas pasar la tarde con Grenda… ¡pero todavía esta Candy para poder tener una tarde llena de diversión! —_ trato de auto convencerse.

Nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mabel hizo su viaje hasta la casa de Candy.

''Candy fue con Grenda a una pequeña excursión, puede que vuelvan en una semana o a más tardar, en un mes.''

Esa fue la explicación de los padres de Candy.

¡¿Esto es en serio!? Por primera vez en más de un año que se vuelven a ver y esas dos deciden irse del pueblo. Aunque debe admitir que en parte la culpa la tiene ella misma por no haberles mandado un mensaje o algo para avisarles que ella estaba en Gravity Falls ahora…

Mabel se llevó las manos a su cara.

—¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? — pensó en voz alta.

Pacifica ni siquiera es una opción, ella es rica y posiblemente ahora este en alguna fiesta lujosa en la otra parte del mundo. Volver a la cabaña, no quería ni pensarlo. Ughh… estaba en una pérdida de ideas.

Al menos no estaba en esto sola. ¡Tenia a Waddles con ella!

Bajo una de sus manos para acariciarle la cabeza al cerdo, solo para sentir nada…

Estaba segura de que el cerdo estaba echado allí hace un momento. Se agacho para buscarlo y nada, se levantó y empezó a mirar histéricamente para todos lados pero nada, no había rastro del animal.

Una cosa rosada a lo lejos le llamo la atención. A pesar de que solo lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, estaba segura de que era él. Y estaba metiéndose en el bosque…

Oh, genial.

* * *

 **Tratare de apurarme con el próximo capitulo. Y si no se actualiza más aquí, pues sera porque la estaré comenzando a subir a Wattpad. Ademas planeo cambiarle el nombre a este fic ya que he descubierto algunos trabajos con titulos similares... alguna opcion? :)**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que aportaron alguna idea para re-nombrar este fic, gracias! ahora tengo que elegir xD. Aunque creo que ni yo se todavía de que va esto, como ya les dije antes, esto es solo un proyecto para medir mis habilidades (?) antes de subir la historia completa y editada a Wattpad. Además quiero que esto sea una historia corta así que ya veremos...**

—¡Waddles! ¡Waddles! —

La castaña corría por el bosque, llamando a su (ya no tan pequeño) cerdito. Fue de un lado a otro, fijándose entre los arbustos y hasta fijándose si dejo huellas. Pero no podía dar con nada, su cerdito había sido muy rápido para que ella lo pudiese alcanzar. Era algo realmente raro… Waddles nunca se separaba de ella, a veces corría lejos cuando algo lo asustaba mucho o cuando olía comida a lo lejos.

—¡WADDLES! — gritó con más fuerza. Si el problema era que no la escuchaba pues ahora ese no sería el caso, hasta las aves salieron volando con ese último grito.

Se quedó parada en su lugar por unos minutos, con la esperanza de que su cerdito apareciera de entre los arbustos y pudieran ambos salir de este montón de árboles de una vez por todas.

Pero no. Ni ahí. Ya le estaba empezando a dar un mal presentimiento.

 _¿Acaso algo se lo había…?_

No Mabel. No pienses en eso. Eso ni siquiera tiene que ser una opción.

 _Pero si no está en ningún lado, ni siquiera se lo puede escuchar…_

Él debe estar perdido y asustado. Sigue buscando y lo encontraras y entonces ambos podrán volver a la cabaña.

Intento convencerse a sí misma una y otra vez, los arboles a su alrededor la confundían ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por el mismo lugar sin darse cuenta? ¿Podrá encontrar a Waddles ella misma o necesitara volver a la cabaña y buscar a Soos o a Wendy? Más y más preguntas como esas la atormentaban, ella trato de calmarse a sí misma, si sigue actuando de esa manera tan paranoica entonces no podrá encontrarlo. Además se supone que el paranoico era su hermano, no ella.

Caminando con prisa, tratando de distraer su mente mientras buscaba con la mirada cualquier indicio de que su cerdito haya estado por allí, sin querer, su pie se atoro en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, causando que cayera por una especie de barranco. Ella soltó un pequeño grito.

Gracias a Dios, no fue desde tan alto. El solo hecho de haber rodado unos pocos metros desde allí la dejaron hecha un desastre; su cabello estaba todo lleno de hojas y tierra, sus piernas estaban magulladas y por no hablar de su suéter… oh, ¿Por qué tuvo que tener uno blanco justo para esta ocasión?

Se puso de pie, tratando de sacudirse la tierra y todo eso que se le había pegado durante la caída. Estaba a punto de maldecir, ¡no había pasado ni la mitad del día y ya era horrible! ¡Candy y Grenda no estaban, Waddles se escapó y ella acaba de caer por un maldito barranco! ¡Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del bosque se encontraba ahora!

Se sacó su suéter, ya destrozado, y se lo ato a la cintura. Estaba lista para salir de ese bosque con o sin Waddles, estaba segura de que se sentiría realmente mal si algo le llegaba a pasar al animal pero por ahora estaba tan enojada que solo quería irse de allí. No le importaba nada.

Justo antes de dar el primer paso, pudo oír un sonido peculiar… lo que la dejo tiesa en su lugar.

Pensó que había escuchado mal al principio pero cuando lo escucho por segunda vez se sorprendió. Ahí estaba, ¡Era su cerdito!

Corrió por entre los arbustos, tratando de no golpearse la cara con las ramas que se encontraban en su camino. Ella corrió emocionada, ahora sí podría salir del bosque sin preocuparse.

Pero algo le hizo bajar la velocidad, había alguien con Waddles y a juzgar por sus risas, se trataba de un niño. Él se veía bastante feliz de ver al cerdo comiéndose su almuerzo, Mabel levanto una ceja escéptica ante esto; alguien normal hubiera estado disgustado o furioso con el hecho de que un animal salga de la nada e interrumpa tu almuerzo pero el niño acariciaba la cabeza del cerdo incluso mientras este acababa lo que quedaba de alimento.

Mabel se quedó mirando sonriente la escena, ni siquiera noto cuando el niño la vio.

—¡Hey! ¿Estas espiándonos? —

 _Oh, rayos. Piensa en algo rápido Mabel._

—¡Oh! Yo… este…yo solo pasaba por aquí jeje..-

Sin darse cuenta de que sus medias quedaron enganchadas a las espinas de los arbustos sobre los que estaba parada, intento dar un paso hacia adelante y _¡pum!_ Otra vez de cara al piso…

El niño estallo en carcajadas.

Ella levanto su cabeza y escupió un poco de la tierra que había tragado, no ayudo el hecho de que, con la caída, su diadema se haya salido provocando que todo su cabello se le viniera a la cara.

 _Estupendo, justo lo que faltaba._

Escucho un par de pasos y al levantar un poco la vista, pudo ver al niño ofreciéndole una mano. La ayudo a ponerse nuevamente de pie sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, luego fue a recoger su diadema para luego entregársela.

—¡Aw, gracias! ¡Eres lo más agradable que tuve en todo el día!—. Exclamó mientras trataba de sacarse el cabello de los ojos —No recuerdo haberte visto aquí antes… ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? —

—Para nada, llevo viviendo aquí todo un año… aunque si me lo preguntas eso es técnicamente ser nuevo— dijo —Mi nombre es Gregory, aunque puedes llamarme Greg, todos lo hacen. —

—Muy bien, Greg —. Dijo, acomodándose el cabello. —¡Yo soy Mabel Pines! — ella sonrientemente tendió la mano esperando estrecharla con la de Greg, pero nada paso.

Una vez que ella se había sacado el cabello de la cara, así, al verla más de cerca ¡el niño simplemente se volvió de piedra! Se quedó allí, con la boca abierta… como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Y de cierta manera, era así.

Eso sí fue un giro inesperado, pensaba él. Esos ojos marrones, ese cabello castaño y esponjoso, ¡su cara por amor de Dios! ¡Era él! La chica que estaba frente suyo es tan imposiblemente idéntica a _él…_

No podía salir del shock y por lo visto ella empezó a notarlo porque su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Ehh… ¿Ocurre algo malo? — pregunto pero ahora mismo él estaba en una pérdida de palabras.

La chica miro detrás de ella e incluso a los costados, algo incomoda, pues no sabía a qué demonios miraba tanto ese niño. ¿Había algo malo con ella?¿Qué pudo haber hecho para dejar al pequeño en ese estado? Se preguntaba internamente.

Finalmente, con lo que parecieron horas, el niño reacciono.

—¡No puede ser! — grito.

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Tú eres… ¡la hermana gemela de Dipper! —

* * *

Mabel entro a la cabaña arrastrando los pies seguida de Waddles, estaba tan cansada, había sido un horrible y largo día para ella. Lo único que quería ahora era cenar, subir las escaleras hacia el ático y simplemente dormir hasta el mediodía. Ni siquiera le importaba darse una ducha ahora, incluso a pesar de estar terriblemente sucia.

Wendy, le dio una mirada incrédula, seguida de una risa.

—Mabel, ¿Qué paso? Parece que te hubieras tirado desde un barranco…— comento para luego reírse de su propio chiste. Al ver que a Mabel no le hizo gracia se detuvo. —Lo siento, pero ya, enserio ¿Qué te paso? —

—Me caí de un barranco.—

* * *

Esa noche Mabel no pudo dormir.

A pesar de que ahora la antigua cama de Dipper estaba más limpia, a pesar de que ahora tenía a su cerdo mascota para que le haga compañía… había algo que le impedía cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente como todos en la cabaña.

Ese niño… Greg… ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué conocía a Dipper?

¿Cómo la conocía a ella?

Había sido un encuentro agradable pero luego había terminado tan confundida. Él simplemente se despidió de Waddles y salió corriendo, metiéndose entre los árboles, en camino a quien sabe dónde… dejándola parada, con las palabras en la boca.

Mabel enterró su cabeza en la almohada. ¡Ya no quería pensar en nada más! Su día había sido horrible, lo único que quiere en este mismo momento es dormir, solo eso…

* * *

Greg abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado. No quería despertar a sus padres, si se enteraban de que estaba despierto a esta hora lo matarían, bueno, tal vez no tan así, pero de seguro se ganaría una buena reprimenda. Y la verdad era que él también estaba cansado, su viaje por el bosque agoto su casi interminable energía pero había valido la pena. Quizás no pudo ver lo que quería ver ¡pero se encontró con algo mejor! Y tenía que contárselo a alguien.

Pudo habérselo dicho cuando apenas llego a casa, pero entre charla y charla, se le olvido por completo.

Justo ahora, a medianoche, había recordado lo que quería decirle.

La razón por la que corrió como un loco por todo el camino desde el bosque hasta su casa.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y llamó un par de veces.

Nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, toco la puerta un par de veces más.

Una vez más, nada.

¿Estará durmiendo?... después de todo es medianoche. ¡Pssh! Sí, claro. Es un adolescente tiene que estar despierto.

Abrió la puerta. Y tan como predijo, allí estaba; Despierto, mordisqueando su lápiz (algo que aprendió de un cierto alguien) y rodeado de bolas de papel que estaban por todo el piso. La habitación entera estaba oscura, siendo iluminada solamente por la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio en el cual estaba trabajando el chico.

Greg lo llamo para hacerle saber de su presencia. Pero nada. Se acercó un poco y entendió por qué su hermano estaba tan alejado del mundo real; un par de auriculares.

Wirt prácticamente salto de su silla y dio un grito agudo en cuanto sintió una mano en su pierna. Incluso se golpeó las rodillas con el escritorio y maldijo por lo bajo, eso le dolió.

Pero era solo Greg, bueno, no se esperaba otra cosa a decir verdad. Apago su reproductor de MP3 y se sacó los auriculares de los oídos, listo para encarar a su hermanito.

—¡Greg, no hagas eso!—. Gruño, sobándose las rodillas.

El pequeño solo rio. —¿Porque? ¿Te asuste? —

—No.— dijo instantáneamente. —Solo me sorprendiste ¿sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué quieres? —

El niño no le respondió, en su lugar simplemente se acercó a ver lo que había sobre el escritorio. — ¿Qué haces? —

Una libreta maltratada, con algunas hojas faltantes y con palabras puestas al azar por aquí y por allá. Unos cuantos pedazos de hojas más dispersados y más allá de eso, nada absolutamente fuera de lo normal.

Miro a Wirt por un momento y luego fijo la mirada en un punto determinado de la habitación del adolescente. Un perchero del cual colgaba una gorra azul y blanca con un pino decorativo al frente. Su sonrisa se agrando al recordar lo acontecido en el bosque.

—Wirt, no te creerás con quien me encontré hoy en el bosque…—

 **Continuara**...

* * *

 **Admito que este capitulo fue escrito a las apuradas! así que disculpen si hay algún error de** **ortografía o alguna otra cosa en la que me equivoque. Es que por lo visto comenzare a actualizar este fic cada dos semanas :/**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**19 de Junio de 201*. Gravity Falls-Oregon. 13:30 pm.**

.

Árboles y más árboles.

Venia viendo lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. Eran tantos, en su mayoría pinos, sintió un poco de nervios al solo pensar que estarían rodeados de tantos de ellos, no podía evitar recordar al incidente en lo desconocido. La simple sensación de estar rodeado por ellos le hacía sentir una extraña molestia en el pecho.

Por suerte estos árboles parecían ser más brillantes y menos macabros que esos oscuros árboles que había visto en ese lugar. Este bosque tenía una pinta más interesante, lo único malo que podía destacar de ellos es la sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo…

Sintió un golpe en su nuca. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su pequeño acompañante, quien por lo visto había tomado su libro para colorear como arma.

—¿Qué paso? —

—Estábamos jugando al "veo, veo" te quedaste mirando la ventana desde hace horas ¡y todavía no eres capaz de decirme que fue lo que vi! —. Explico con cansancio.

Oh. Eso explicaba porque se había quedado mirando por la ventana desde hace un tiempo. Okey. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Era un viaje realmente muy largo y habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última parada, el aburrimiento lo consumía vivo. Y no solo a él, por algo Greg lo había secuestrado como compañero de juegos. No iba a quejarse, era entretener al niño o aguantar durante las horas que restaban de viaje preguntas continuas de "¿A qué hora llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Estamos allí? ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Podemos parar?"

—Lo lamento, Greg. ¿Qué me habías dicho? —

—Vi algo de color rojo. —

—De acuerdo. — Miro por las ventanas del auto en movimiento, hacia los costados de la carretera. —¿Fue un árbol?—

El niño sacudió su cabeza.

—Muy bien… entonces, ¿Quizás es ese auto que está delante de nosotros? — dijo mientras apuntaba a dicho vehículo.

—¡No! Fue el cartel de un local ¡y ya lo hemos pasado hace años!

—…juguemos otra cosa

* * *

Pararon en lo que sería la casa que los hospedaría por el resto del verano. A primera vista parecía solo una casa de dos pisos normal, estaba un poco desgastada pero no lo suficiente como para tener un aspecto de casa embrujada, sino más bien eran solo unas pequeñas imperfecciones que podrán ser reparadas en algún momento. El camión de mudanza había llegado más temprano que ellos así que todos los muebles ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, solo faltaba acomodar las cosas y demás.

Aun así todo era… tan raro. Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que era solo algo pasajero y que se debía al hecho de que estaban en un lugar completamente nuevo en el cual tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano. No tenía nada que ver con la sensación de ser observado.

Y absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que más del 60% de Gravity Falls estuviera rodeada de bosques y solo bosques. Sip, exactamente.

En este punto, Wirt se sentía un completo manojo de nervios. No estaba acostumbrado a viajar, ¡ni mucho menos a lugares tan lejos de donde vive! Bueno, donde vivía…

Lo habían obligado a venir. ¡Aun en contra de su voluntad! Justo cuando le había costado tanto ser aceptado por los chicos de su salón, ¡Y justo cuando estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo con Sarah! ¿Porque? ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que joderlo justo en el peor momento? El día en el que le dieron la noticia con esos rostros tan sonrientes él sinceramente no sabía qué tipo de reacción esperaban de su parte, porque si esperaban que se pusiera a saltar y a unírseles en un abrazo grupal (como hizo Greg) pues estaban terriblemente mal. Obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo a viajar durante quien-sabe-cuantas-horas hacia un diminuto pueblo apenas conocido de Oregón y abandonar toda su recientemente adquirida vida social solo porque a su padrastro se le ocurrió. ¡Al menos podrían llevarlos a un lugar mejor!

No lo convencieron, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción.

Dio un suspiro cansado, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Simplemente no lograba sentirse cómodo en ese lugar. Greg paso corriendo a su lado, parándose unos cuantos metros frente a la nueva casa e inspeccionándola seriamente por un momento.

—Hm. Me agrada este lugar —. Dijo finalmente.

—Eso es genial, cariño—. Su madre dijo con una sonrisa —Sabía que les gustaría estar aquí, esta ciudad tiene un poco de todo y seguramente les divertirá ir a explorar los alrededores. Hasta escuche que algunos turistas vienen y se quedan permanentemente. —

Wirt solo gruño. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Oh, bueno. Dicen que la ciudad en si es muy tranquila y las personas que la habitan son realmente amables, a mi sinceramente me llamo la atención desde que vi el panfleto. — Explico sin más antes de seguir su camino hasta el auto para sacar algunas cajas.

Al entrar a lo que sería su nueva habitación por el resto del verano, el adolescente colapso en su cama y se quedó allí hasta que Greg entro, se subió también y comenzó a saltar sobre ella. Wirt solo lo observaba saltar una y otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ahora ya no le desagradaba el hecho de pasar más tiempo con su hermano menor. Es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiarte el simple hecho de haber enfrentado la muerte y haber salido en una pieza después de eso.

—Es bastante cómoda. ¡Podría saltar en ella todo el día! — Anuncio el pequeño, dejando de saltar. Wirt rio.

—No creo que deberías, tu padre se quejara si lo haces—. Comento pero luego añadió en voz baja; —Por eso lo haremos cuando ellos no estén…—

Greg mostro una amplia sonrisa a su medio hermano y luego salió corriendo nuevamente por la puerta, en camino a su propia habitación.

Una vez solo, Wirt empezó a sacar sus cosas de su bolso y acomodo todo como pudo. No le importaba lo que sus padres hayan planeado por el resto del día, él honestamente solo quería quedarse acostado, mirando el techo, relajado en su propio mundo.

La ciudad seguro tendría algunas cosas buenas y divertidas pero no le atraía el hecho de tener un día familiar, a ellos les gustaba mucho vacacionar y nunca faltaba ir en algún tipo de excursión con otros turistas por allí a ver quién-sabe-que. A ellos podían fascinarles ese tipo de cosas triviales pero así no era como Wirt disfrutaba pasar sus tardes libres.

Si tan solo pudiese escaparse un segundo, y revisar la ciudad por su cuenta. No sonaba como algo posible pero le gustaba creer que, al menos, en este pueblo había una biblioteca decente con libros interesantes o por lo menos un lugar limpio y fresco en donde pueda sentarse y escribir algún poema en tranquilidad.

Después de lo que ocurrió en _Lo desconocido,_ Wirt noto que su poesía había mejorado mucho. Ahora las ideas venían a su mente en menos tiempo de lo normal y en cantidades, la inspiración nunca le faltaba cada vez que se sentaba a pensar sobre ese lugar… claro, aunque ahora su poesía suena mucho más oscura que antes, al menos tiene como pasar el tiempo.

Todas las personas que conoció en aquel lugar, todas las criaturas que conoció… sus experiencias y aventuras, Beatriz, la Bestia… todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar, trato de ponerlo en papel. Pudo haber momentos desesperantes y hasta tristes pero le daba igual, él no quería perder ningún detalle, no quería olvidar nada. Escribir era una manera bastante útil para relajarse, no era como si el pudiera contarle a alguien sobre lo acontecido hace un par de meses atrás… solo Greg y él sabían sobre eso, ninguno de los dos había hablado con nadie al respecto, ¿Quién les creería?

Cerró los ojos para relajarse un momento, no espero quedarse dormido tan rápido.

* * *

Un grito ahogado se escuchó, Wirt se levantó de golpe, respirando pesadamente y llevándose una mano al pecho. Se mantuvo así por un tiempo, buscando tranquilizarse. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales y su corazón dejo de querer salirse de su caja torácica, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Las pesadillas ya no eran cosa rara en Wirt o en su hermano, su mente era un constante lio y casi siempre estaba paranoico, Greg por su parte al menos disimulaba gran parte de sus temores y preocupaciones con su personalidad alegre. Además, Greg no parecía del todo afectado por sus pesadillas últimamente, o quizás ya ni siquiera las tenía, a diferencia de él.

Todo era lo mismo siempre; el paisaje oscuro de lo Desconocido, con la bestia en el medio. Siempre se presentaban todo tipo de posibilidades, todos los caminos alternos que pudieron haber ocurrió si algo llegaba a salir mal. Ya sea estando en el fondo del lago, ahogándose dolorosamente o como la bestia los perseguía hasta finalmente dar con ellos y convertirlos en los horrorosos arboles de Edelwood o ver como una cueva se derribaba encima de un pequeño niño de seis años que llego a ser tan importante para él en tan poco tiempo. Esos eran algunos de los millones de escenarios que sucedían en su cabeza todas las noches.

Ninguno era lindo. Pero había aprendido a tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para volverse a dormir. Ya sea durmiendo junto a Greg o simplemente tomando una reconfortante taza de té antes de acostarse.

Su habitación estaba casi a oscuras ahora, el sol se estaba poniendo y todo el paisaje que podía ver a través de la ventana de su habitación estaba de un color anaranjado.

Por Dios… ¿Por cuánto tiempo había quedado dormido?

Bajo las escaleras y en el proceso se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba a oscuras… ¿Dónde estaban todos? Prendiendo las luces mientras se abría camino a la cocina pudo notar efectivamente que sí, estaba completamente solo…

Encima de la mesa de la cocina había un papelito amarillo de forma cuadrada, escrito prolijamente con marcador rojo decía;

 _Greg nos contó que estabas durmiendo profundamente y que no quería molestarte._

 _Sé que el viaje debió ser muy cansador para ti, así que nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la_

 _ciudad para conocerla mejor. Estaremos de vuelta enseguida, no te preocupes._

 _Con cariño. Mamá._

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad se fueron por ahí sin él? Iba a matar a sus padres cuando volvieran, no, mejor a Greg, él debió haber sido el de la idea.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, quizás no era tan malo estar solo en casa después de todo… podría aprovechar para escaparse un pequeño ratito y finalmente tener un momento para descubrir la ciudad por su propia cuenta. A su madre no le preocupara el hecho de que esté ausente por un par de minutos ¿no?

* * *

 **19 de Junio. Piedmont-California. 18:45 pm.**

—¡BIEN! ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie! Puedo cuidarme solo! —

Un portazo fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

Ni siquiera le importaba lo que sus padres le dijeran en ese punto, solamente se metería en SU habitación y empezaría a empacar para irse. No lo soportaría más, si tanto se quejaba de su presencia, entonces lo mejor sería darle el maldito gusto y largarse de una vez por todas.

No tenía amigos en ese lugar, los chicos de su escuela lo veían como un bicho raro y no se le acercaban ni en broma. Nadie lo tomaba en serio la mayoría de las veces, sus padres solo lo escuchaban si eran asuntos escolares y hasta su propia hermana estaba cansada de él. No perdería mucho si se iba.

En Gravity Falls era conocido. Allí tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y que lo escuchaban, ¡hasta iba a aventuras emocionantes con todos ellos! Su gran tío Ford le había dicho que estaría realmente feliz con tenerlo como aprendiz.

Lo había decidido.

Esa misma noche empacaría sus cosas y se largaría a la estación más cercana, compraría un boleto de ida a Gravity Falls y no volvería, no solo por el resto del verano. Sino por el resto de su vida si le era posible. No lo harían cambiar de opinión.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, se que dije que actualizaría este fic cada dos semanas pero simplemente se me olvido que lo estaba escribiendo :p**

 **no quería hacerlos esperar y queria escribir algo rapido, asi que escribi una especie de fashback de cuando Wirt y Greg llegan al pueblo con un pequeño bonus al final (Lamento que sea muy cliché, no se me ocurría nada, tenia la mente muy cerrada) tratare de hacer un capitulo mejor para la proxima semana. Saludos!**

 **Hasta entonces tengo un cambio de planes. Actualizare la historia los sábados en lugar de los viernes ahora y, si tengo imaginación y tiempo de sobra, les traeré un capitulo todas las semanas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:(ignorar si quieren) Lamento mucho la tardanza y el capitulo random en medio de la semana! prometí subir un capitulo del fic cada dos semanas, pero creo que la creatividad no me esta ayudando mucho últimamente. Así que aquí tienen un capitulo sorpresa! okno, lo escribí como pude mientras trataba de hacer una portada decente del mismo fic para Wattpad, cosa que no me salio. Saben lo difícil que es hacer una? como hace la gente? o quizas soy mas inútil de lo que pensé xD cooomo sea, aquí esta el capitulo de la semaana. Disfrútenlo (háganme el favor) y nos vemos en una semana... o dos.**

Cuando Wendy le pidió casi de rodillas que la ayudase con los clientes de la cabaña, Mabel no se sorprendió. Era muy raro que Soos faltara al trabajo alguna vez, pero siempre había una excepción, su abuelita se había enfermado o algo así, por eso tuvo que llamar a Stan desde temprano para avisarle que no podría ir ese día y que tratasen de arreglárselas sin él.

Desde que había llegado hace unos tres días, la cabaña se había mantenido cerrada, Wendy le había explicado que estaban teniendo una semana libre. La cual finalizo justamente ayer. Mabel se había quedado encerrada en el ático todo el día, así que no estuvo muy al tanto de lo que pasaba en el resto de la cabaña o con las personas que entraban y salían constantemente de esta.

Cuando bajo hasta la planta baja siguiendo a su amiga pelirroja y vio que su tío seguía echado en el sillón de la sala, viendo esas películas mal hechas y de bajo presupuesto, que empezó a preguntarse cosas. ¿Por qué su tío no estaba trabajando? ¿Por qué no tenía puesto su uniforme? Stan vivía para engañar a esos turistas despistados y succionarles hasta el último centavo de los bolsillos, entonces ¿Por qué estaba sentado allí cómo si nada? ¿Acaso no le habían avisado que la semana libre ya había acabado? No, su tío no sería tan ignorante.

Ni tan viejo como para jubilarse. ¿Verdad?

—Aquí. Cúbreme en la caja. — Señalo mientras se sacaba su sombrero y se recogía rápidamente el cabello con una banda de goma. Mabel obedeció sin decir palabra y se ubicó en la parte trasera del mostrador de la tienda de regalos. Aun preguntándose porque el tío Stan no se preparaba para el día de hoy.

La pelirroja chasqueo los dedos frente a Mabel, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos y le hablo de manera seria, algo muy poco común en la adolescente divertida y rebelde. —Muy bien Mabel, ya conoces las reglas; No abandones el puesto hasta que termine el día, si es posible trata de aumentar al triple el precio original de las cosas, puedes vaguear si quieres pero no ignores a los clientes y por último, pero no menos importante, NO regales cosas. Haz lo que te digo y ambas nos ahorraremos problemas en el futuro ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien, confió en ti—. Y con eso salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, ya que afuera acababa de aparcar un bus lleno de turistas.

—¡Espera! ¿y tú que vas a hacer? — la detuvo Mabel antes de que la otra muchacha saliera.

—Soos no vino a trabajar hoy, así que alguien tiene que dar los tours.

Espera. ¿Qué?

* * *

—Greg. Greg, ya basta. — decía el adolescente mientras caminaba rápidamente, con la cara enterrada en un pequeño libro que acababa de comprar hace unos momentos atrás. Aunque más que leerlo, solo lo estaba usando para ocultar su rostro a medida que pasaba por alto todo lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Greg había estado bastante inquieto desde la noche anterior. Si bien el pequeño siempre había sido un espíritu alegre que le veía el lado positivo a todo, pero ahora mismo estaba actuando como si le hubieran dado una buena dosis de azúcar. Greg podía ser molesto, pero Wirt sinceramente había estado acostumbrándose a eso, tanto, que en los últimos meses no había soltado alguna queja con respecto a las acciones de Greg o siquiera haberse enojado con el mismo. Wirt había pensado que ahora que se llevaba más que bien con su medio-hermano no iban a tener ningún tipo de controversia entre ellos alguna vez, pero justamente en estos momentos, no se encontraba con la sanidad mental suficiente como para aguantar un rato más al lado del niño inquieto que no deja de hacer ruidos raros con la boca y saltar de aquí para allá.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba molestando a su hermano, no podía evitarlo. ¡Estaba feliz! Y lo mejor, o peor, no sabría decirlo, de todo ¡es que no sabía porque! Simplemente empezó a sentirse alegre de un momento a otro, tan lleno de vitalidad y energía, era prácticamente una obligación, ¡tenía que gastar toda esa buena vibra en algo!

Había convencido a Wirt de salir de compras al centro comercial del pueblo, pidiéndole un poco de dinero a sus padres y todo eso, pensó que sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo ahora que estaban nuevamente de vacaciones. Pasando un buen día familiar.

No es como si no hubiera tenido varias salidas por el lugar con su papá o con su mamá, pero con Wirt rara veces salían juntos después de… bueno, eso. Seguro, le había dado algo de tiempo a su hermano para que se recupere y todo eso, le dio todo el espacio personal que necesito en su tiempo pero, ya había pasado, era hora de seguir adelante. O al menos eso es lo que su madre siempre dice.

¡Así que pasar un buen momento entre hermanos sonaba como una espectacular idea! Lamentablemente Wirt no parecía opinar lo mismo. Se la pasó todo el día con la boca cerrada, se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que Greg le contaba y de vez en cuando aportaba algún comentario bueno o malo dependiendo de la situación. Luego de eso, no hiso mucho más; comprar libros nuevos para su colección, ver anuncios, seguir a su hermano a todas partes, perderse y ahora, caminar a toda prisa de regreso a su hogar debido a que su hermano estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

En otras palabras; a este día le faltaba diversión. Mucha.

Greg freno en seco.

¡Claro, eso es! ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo pensado antes?

Miro a la calle contraria de donde estaban caminando ahora mismo. A la arboleada que tenían al frente. No estaba del todo seguro pero sabía que era por ahí donde vivía Dipper.

¿Quizás ella vive allí ahora?

—Umm… Wirt, ¿tenemos que volver a casa ahora? — Pregunto, dejando de seguir a su hermano. Sin dejar de mirar el camino que se perdía entre los árboles.

El mayor resoplo, sin sacar la cara de su libro pero bajando la velocidad de sus pasos. —¿Porque? ¿Acaso olvidaste algo en el centro comercial? —

—Ehh, ¡Sí! —. Mintió —Creo que mi rana se quedó en la parte de la ropa usada ¡Tu vuelve a casa tranquilo, yo puedo ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta! —

Wirt soltó un suspiro cansado. —Greg, sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarte andar solo por el pueblo todavi….— pero se fue callando a media que se daba cuenta de que Greg ya no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto. —¿¡GREG!?

* * *

Después de despedir al último cliente que había entrado a la tienda de regalos, Mabel se dispuso a leer una de esas de revistas de adolescente que Wendy leía mientras estaba en el trabajo, tenía bastantes a decir verdad. Tomo una del montón, la abrió a la mitad y empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de ir a buscar una Pitt-cola para acompañar el momento.

Pero eso había sido hace un rato. Ahora mismo se encontraba paspando moscas, aburrida y con tres latas vacías de refresco a su lado. Pudo ver por la ventana que Wendy atendía a algunos turistas más en el exterior y luego los guiaba hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña del misterio, mencionándoles cosas en el camino y contándoles historias falsas que estaba inventando en el momento.

Era en momentos como estos en los que pensaba en la oportunidad de escaparse. Ya no había ningún cliente interesado en comprar más recuerdos de sus aventuras por Oregón y además ya estaba siendo hora de cerrar, así que ¿Por qué no?

Pero si lo pensaba más a fondo, ¿Para qué iría afuera? Sus amigas estaban lejos, Wendy ocupada, el tío Stan no parecía estar de humor como para ir a molestarlo. No tenía sentido escapar si a fin de cuentas no tenía a nadie con quien divertirse.

Le molestaba encontrarse sola y en silencio, sentía como el tiempo pasaba lentamente y su cerebro la torturaba al recordar cosas que no quería. No es como si pudiera evitarlo de todas formas, la ciudad entera estaba infestada de recuerdos que los involucraban a ella y a Dipper.

Quizás sea buena idea eso de no salir de la cabaña.

Dio otro suspiro de resignación y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus dos manos… no estaba cansada pero aun así sentía unas inmensas ganas de dormir. Y pudo haber quedado dormida tranquilamente de no ser por culpa de la campana de la tienda y de una vocecita aguda que la hizo saltar.

—¡Hey, Mabel! — llamó con su tono normalmente alegre.

La adolescente levanto la mirada tratando de ubicar el dueño de la voz, mirando para todos lados solo para encontrarse con nada.

" _¿Qué rayos?"_ Pensó. Estaba a punto de volver a tomar asiento en cuanto la vocecita volvió a escucharse.

—¡Aquí abajo, tontita! —

Y allí estaba.

Mabel se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de este particular compañero. Al no ver algún tipo de acción o movimiento por parte de la chica mayor, el pequeño también se le quedo mirando por un tiempo, antes de soltar una risita infantil y seguir con la charla. —Sí, lo sé. Soy muy bajito para mi edad, todo el mundo dice eso. —

Él había esperado una risita o, en caso de que no le haya causado gracia lo que dijo, un saludo. Pero no. La muchacha sacudió su cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, sin aportar mucho más al ambiente amistoso que Greg quería crear.

A pesar de la evidente forma en la que la castaña parecía ignorarlo, él no le dio importancia; se alzó de hombros y empezó a dar vueltas a lo largo y ancho de la tienda de regalos, hurgueteando cada cosa que fuera interesante para sus ojos y dando comentarios emocionados en voz baja como: _"! Pusieron más cosas desde la última vez que vine aquí. ¿Por qué esos están tan caros? En el centro comercial están a mitad de precio."_ Etc, etc…

Por otro lado, Mabel, quien se encontraba "leyendo" una de las revistas de Wendy, espiaba de vez en cuando al niño. ¿Cuántos años le dijo que tenía? ¿7? ¿8? Como sea, este niño le había reconocido la primera, y última, vez que se vieron como la hermana gemela de Dipper. Desde entonces no había podido estar tranquila. ¿Quién era este niño? ¿Por qué la conocía? ¿Y porque está actuando ahora mismo tan paranoica como su hermano?

 **Basta Mabel, basta.**

Definitivamente tenía que calmarse. No estuvo actuando como ella misma últimamente y eso era muy molesto. Había aprendido gracias a Dipper a no confiar en los desconocidos, por más amistosos que estos se vean, quizás sea por eso que le carcomía el pensamiento el hecho de que este niño supiera de ella y ella no sepa nada de él. Ja, desconfiar de un niño ¿en qué momento se volvió tan paranoica?

Pues, era muy joven como para ser amigo de su hermano.

Se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el pequeño, quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación, la escuchara y voltease para prestarle atención.

Por supuesto que sabía que la castaña quería hablar con él. ¡Para eso vino en primer lugar!

Sonriendo picaronamente, él se acercó.

—Eh… bueno—. Comenzó —el otro día tu dijiste que me conocías… — el niño asentía con la cabeza a medida que ella hablaba. —e incluso parecías llevarte bien con Waddles… ¿eras amigo de Dipper? Digo, ¿de que otra manera podrías conocerme? — finalizo riendo de manera incomoda esperando la respuesta del menor.

El simplemente alzo los hombros, empezando a jugar con una cajita de color rojo con un signo de interrogación que había encontrado en el mostrador. —En realidad, Dipper no era mi amigo, era el amigo de mi hermano, pero como nos llevábamos bien, creo que sí debería considerarlo mi amigo… espera, ¿acaso Dipper no me consideraba su amigo? —

—Bueno. Ya que nosotros dos no estábamos...—

—¿Y tu como conoces a Dipper? — la interrumpió, apuntándola con su dedo. —Te pareces mucho a él así que pensé que podrías ser alguien de su familia o no lo sé, tal vez un cambia-formas. —

… _¿Ah?_ Ahora se encontraba un poco confundida.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿No me conocías al fin y al cabo? ¡Soy la hermana gemela de Dipper! — exclamo.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos mientras el pequeño la miraba con una mirada sorprendida y de shock. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que al final por fin el niño pareció ser golpeado por la realización y abrió la boca.

—¡¿ERES LA HERMANA GEMELA DE DIPPER!?

Auch, si hubiera gritado más fuerte las ventanas podrían haberse roto y hasta los perros hubieran sido capaces de oírlo. Mabel pensó.

—¿Qué no lo sabias? ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste en el bosque! ¡Cuando nos conocimos! —

Greg todavía no salía del asombro. —¿Era en serio? ¡Oh, solo lo dije porque se parecían demasiado! ¡No pensé que fueran de verdad gemelos!

—… ¿qué?

Ahora Greg se encontraba dando vueltas en círculo, tratando de absorber la información recién dada. —Dipper nunca había dicho algo acerca de una gemela… ¡ni siquiera sabía que tenía hermanos! — Dijo en tono susurrante para el mismo pero Mabel pudo oírlo claramente.

—¿QUE? —

* * *

 **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, el ooc de algunos personajes, el no haber respondido a los mensajes que me dejaron y a los reviews adecuadamente etc.**

 **Son las ultimas semanas de clases para mi! entiendan que tengo menos tiempo que nunca ahora!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews (si es que este capitulo merece alguno) y la ultima parte del cap. en donde Mabel y Greg dialogan, agradescanselo a mi primita! quien a falta de inspiración** **mía, siempre me ayuda con lo que sea.**

 **Saludos! bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza! Aparte de que me quede sin creatividad, cuando por fin la recupere... mi conejo se comió el cable que conecta a la compu! y cuando logre comprarme otro, resulta que tampoco servia el teclado! y como no pude comprarme teclado nuevo (tengo una mesada limitada) así que estoy usando el teclado de la computadora de mi padre! :D todo cool! no se preocupen, esta de viaje. Anyway: disfruten el capitulo de hoy!**

Greg daba vueltas y vueltas mirando al piso, tratando de absorber la información recién dada.

Dipper y él quizás no solían hablar mucho, debido a que este siempre salía únicamente con Wirt, pero… ¡conocía a Dipper! Y sabía muy bien que el castaño nunca, jamás, en todo el tiempo por el que se conocieron, había dicho algo sobre algún hermano o hermana. ¡NUNCA!

Si le preguntaban por su familia o algo por el estilo, él solía siempre empezar a hablar de Stan. El dueño de la cabaña del misterio. Y si era una pregunta más específica Dipper podría responder contando con los dedos a Stan, a sus padres, a su abuelo etc… pero jamás de los jamases menciono algo acerca de alguna hermana. ¡Ni mucho menos gemela!

Debe ser por eso que ahora Mabel se veía tan… traicionada.

Greg se detuvo, no porque ya haya procesado la información y le cayó de maravilla, sino porque la expresión en la cara de la muchacha la hacía ver como si estuviera a punto de romperse ahora mismo. Y ni siquiera en llanto, sino en furia.

—Dipper…. ¿de verdad nunca… dijo nada sobre… mi? — dijo lentamente, mirando al pequeño a los ojos.

Ya no sabía con qué responderle, su propio hermano no había querido hablarle a nadie sobre ella. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Tan avergonzado estaba de tener una gemela?

—Bueno… ya te lo dije, el amigo de Dipper no era yo sino mi hermano…— respondió tratando de lucir natural. Aunque en realidad no quería empeorar la situación, incomoda, en la que se encontraba. —¡Quizás si te menciono en algún momento y yo no estuve allí para escucharlo! — Añadió después con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, esperando subirle los ánimos.

Mabel se sentó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño —¿Acaso nadie me menciono alguna vez? —

Greg se llevó una mano al mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa en lo que trataba de hacer memoria. ¿Alguna vez había escuchado a alguien en el pueblo hablar de una tal "Mabel"? quizás sí, quizás no. Pero, hay miles de Mabel en todo el mundo, ¿Quién no conoce a una Mabel? Demonios, esto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

El silencio prolongado del niño le dio a Mabel la confirmación que necesitaba. Se llevó una mano a la sien, frotándosela para tratar de aliviar, al menos un poco, su estrés. Estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que este niño estaba mal, que se estaba equivocando y mucho. Tal vez no debería hacerse mala sangre por todo, pero… ¿Por qué siquiera escuchar a este niño? ¿Cómo saber que no está mintiendo?

 _Pero es solo un niño… además, ¿Con que razón lo haría?_

Se pasó con furia una mano por su cabello. Todo este asunto la estaba desesperando, ¿En serio Dipper fue capaz de mentirle a todo el mundo que era hijo único? Bueno, bueno… no a todo el mundo, puesto a que toda la población de Gravity Falls la conocía muy bien y sabían quién era. ¿Pero porque le mentiría justamente a su amigo?

A no ser que el hermano de este chico no haya sido un verdadero amigo de Dipper.

 _-¡Claro! ¿Ves cómo todo siempre tiene un "porque"? Dipper seguramente no quería hablar de su hermana con unos completos desconocidos. Toda tu paranoia era totalmente inútil. -_ Se dijo mentalmente a si misma mientras sonreía y hacia movimientos de manos, los cuales Greg encontró graciosos.

—…Sin duda alguna eres hermana de Dipper. — Comentó el menor para después reírse de la cara de confusión de Mabel. —Dipper hablaba solo a veces y murmuraba cosas en cuanto Wirt le daba la espalda. —

 _Oh_.

No pudo evitar reírse al imaginárselo. Su hermano no había cambiado después de todo, no se habían visto las caras desde hace más de un año y su gemelo claramente aún seguía enojado con ella por culpa de la estúpida discusión que tuvieron, ¿Quién lo culparía? Mabel también estaba frustrada consigo misma al no haber podido resolver el conflicto de una manera más inteligente.

Al ver como la risa moría de a poco en la garganta de la joven, Greg también borro su sonrisa y enseguida bajo su mirada al suelo. Se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pensaba la joven y se sentía culpable por ello.

—Eh… ¿Mabel? — Preguntó — ¿Qué es lo que sientes al recordar a Dipper?

Para sorpresa del menor, la adolescente dejo escapar una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos marrones de repente se oscurecieron y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de la tienda de regalos. —La gente piensa que deberían sentir lastima por mí. Ya sabes, la pobre niña que perdió a su hermano gemelo. Y mis amigos, hasta mi propia familia temen que con el solo hecho de mencionarlo hagan me ponga a llorar o algo así.— Explico jugando con sus dedos. —Obvio que me siento sola, perdida… y hasta se podría decir que _incompleta._ Perdí a mi compañero…a mi mejor amigo. Pero no por eso tendría que ponerme triste cada vez que escuche su nombre. Sé que todos lo extrañan también, así que no deberían sentirse culpables o asegurarse de que yo no esté cerca para poder recordarlo como se debe—.

Greg se quedó en silencio. Repasando las palabras de Mabel en su cabeza, no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero ahora que la escuchaba se dio cuenta de que, quizás, tenían más en común de lo que había pensado en un principio. Después de todo, no se había puesto a pensarlo pero… si hubiera sido Wirt el que murió y no Dipper, ¿no estaría el en la misma situación? Bueno, no sería nada nuevo.

Ya habían pasado por una situación de vida o muerte antes. Una en la que solo podría salvarse uno de ellos, y pudo haber sido así de no ser porque Wirt rechazo la oferta que le dio la bestia en ese entonces.

Pero en ese entonces, no era la vida de Wirt la que estaba en juego, era la de Greg. Si hubiera sido al revés la cosa y Wirt no hubiera podido volver con él, ¿Qué tan diferente serían las cosas?

Si se lo imaginaba tal como debería ser todo eso, Greg ´podría decir con total seguridad que entendería a Mabel. Perder a su hermano, el solo hecho de imaginárselo le hacía sentirse mal del estómago. Ahora mismo, con solo ver a la chica allí sentada con un semblante oscuro, perdida en algún recuerdo lejano, le hacían querer ir y darle un abrazo reconfortante o simplemente cambiar el tema y girar la conversación hacia otra parte pero…algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo así, que solo lo empeoraría.

No pudo pensar más, puesto a que la puerta de la tienda de regalos se abrió. Una pelirroja contando un fajo de billetes paso despreocupadamente por ella y freno de golpe al ver al niño junto al mostrador. Su expresión era de asombro puro. Como si frente a ella hubiera un gremlobin o algo por el estilo. Mabel reacciono al verla.

—… pero qu-… ¿¡GREG!? — exclamo mirándolo y luego mirando a la otra chica con pavor, luego paseo cuidadosamente su mirada por todo el lugar. —… Tu hermano no está aquí… ¿verdad? — pregunto como si eligiera cuidadosamente sus palabras, recibiendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza como respuesta.

Recuperando su postura, se apresuró a dar vuelta el cartel de la puerta de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

—Mabel. Yo me encargo de hacer el conteo del dinero. Tú acompaña a Gregory hasta su casa. —

* * *

—¡Greg! Por el amor de… ¿Cómo pudiste escapar así? ¿¡Y después te metiste en el bosque!? — Gritaba furiosamente el muchacho alto.

—Lo lamento Wirt… ¡pero yo de verdad quería ver a Mabel! — se excusó el pequeño mientras apuntaba a la chica que estaba detrás de él, con la mirada baja. Su hermano no le presto ni la más mínima atención y siguió reprendiendo a Greg por su osadía.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, Greg y Mabel caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Hasta que a la adolescente por fin se le ocurrió entablar un tema de conversación preguntándole como era su hermano Wirt. Greg estaba tan entusiasmado contando lo asombroso y "cool" que su hermano es, y Mabel estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que en cierta parte, no notaron al chico que venía corriendo por el bosque el cual se chocó bruscamente con Mabel y provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El chico estaba a punto de disculparse con ella… en cuanto vio su cara. Ella pudo darse cuenta casi de inmediato; por la forma en la que sus ojos se ampliaron con genuino desconcierto y por como todo su cuerpo pareció repentinamente volverse de piedra. _Él la reconoció_. Reconoció el rostro de Dipper en ella.

En esos momentos Mabel empezó a considerar el hecho de empezar a usar maquillaje.

El muchacho la ayudo a levantarse y antes de que ella pudiera agradecerle, él la silencio con una mirada frívola. Para después ignorarla olímpicamente y empezar a regañar a Greg.

Y eso los trae a donde están ahora;

—¡Te dije que el bosque es peligroso! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas criaturas -?

Pero ella le interrumpió, metiéndose repentinamente en la pelea. Sabía que no estaba bien meterse en sus asuntos familiares pero simplemente no podía quedarse allí parada incómodamente mientras este chico que apareció de la nada (Y lo más seguro es que sea ese _Wirt_ del que Greg tanto presumía tener como hermano) siguiera gritándole al menor.

—¡Pero él estaba conmigo!... N-no es como si hubiera estado paseando solo por ahí o a-algo. —

Hubo un silencio, un silencio interminable en el que prácticamente sintió la mirada del mayor de los hermanos atravesándola, si las miradas mataran…

Hasta que finalmente él habló. —Suficiente, Greg. Nos vamos. — y tomando al menor por el brazo, intento sacarlo de ahí. Solo que no contaba con que el menor se liberara de su agarre casi de inmediato.

—No, gracias. Me gustaría quedarme en el bosque un rato más.—

Wirt soltó una risa hipócrita. —Greg, te estoy diciendo que este bosque es peligroso ¿Cómo vas a-

—¡Pero tengo a la gemela de Dipper a mi lado! Ella puede mostrarme cosas interesantes, ella conoce este bosque, ¡Más que tú incluso! —

Hasta este punto, la adolescente se preguntaba como hacia Greg para resistir la mirada gélida de su hermano mayor. Pues para ella era bastante intimidante, con su altura y esas ojeras… la manera en la que él la miraba le hacía dar ganas de dar una media vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero Greg se quedó allí, haciendo una especie de competencia de miradas.

Bajando la voz hasta un susurro inaudible, Mabel y Greg tuvieron que afinar el oído para poder escucharlo bien. — _Dipper no tenía una gemela…_

—¿Ah que no? ¿Y ella que es entonces? — dijo, apuntándola. —¿Otra anomalía más?

—Dipper. **No**. **Tiene.** — gruño entre dientes. —¡Porque si Dipper hubiera tenido una gemela él me lo hubiera dicho!

Y antes de esperar una respuesta por parte del menor, salió a paso rápido de allí. Dejando a su hermano atrás. Mabel suspiro, que niño tan terco...

—Greg. Ve con tu hermano. — pidió, el niño volteo a mirarla con cierta decepción.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ahora que él se fue ¡podemos explorar el bosque! —

—¡Mira qué hora es! Anochecerá pronto y si hay algo que aprendí durante mi anterior estadía aquí es que este bosque es de todo menos divertido en la noche. — Paso su mano juguetonamente por el cabello castaño de Greg y se esforzó para tratar de sonreírle —Te prometo que mañana iremos por algún tesoro o algo, pero por ahora quiero que acompañes a tu hermano… ¿De acuerdo? —

El niño asintió con la cabeza energéticamente antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

El pequeño seguía a su hermano a casa después de todo el incidente en el bosque, ninguno de los dos soltó una palabra durante el trayecto. Wirt se veía tan molesto, cuando Greg le pido a gritos que lo esperara antes de salir del bosque, este simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando a paso rápido, por lo tanto Greg tuvo que ponerse al día con él como pudo. Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, intento charlar un poco con él, le pidió perdón por actuar de manera tan infantil y todo eso pero Wirt mantuvo su postura firme.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Wirt ignoro también a su madre, prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto y azoto la puerta al entrar. La madre de ambos chicos miro a Greg en busca de respuestas pero él simplemente se alzó de hombros, incapaz de responder con algo más que una negación con la cabeza.

Wirt se encerró en su propia habitación y se dejó caer a los pies de su cama en cuanto se aseguró de que nadie vendría a molestarlo. Pudo sentir durante todo el camino a casa como las lágrimas intentaban escaparse de sus ojos y ahora que estaba solo, por fin, iba a dejar que estas fluyan libremente por sus mejillas, empapándole el rostro. Abrazo sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento.

Unos pasos suaves pararon en el otro lado de la puerta. Con cuidado de que su hermano no note su presencia, Greg se sentó en el suelo. Escuchando los sollozos del otro lado, incapaz de hacer algo pues ya había intentado antes ayudarlo. Cuando Dipper murió. Pero Wirt siempre lo alejaba, una y otra y otra vez. Le había dejado más que claro en una ocasión que nunca podría hacer nada para animarlo. Y por eso se sentía inútil, inútil y culpable. Ya que, si no hubiera seguido su egoísta deseo de hacerse amigo de Mabel, su hermano no estaría teniendo otro ataque de nervios al recordar todo otra vez.

* * *

 **Admito que todo este capitulo sonaba tan bien en mi cabeza. pero escrito es otra cosa xD bueno que se le va a hacer.**

 **Wirt se puso triste, Greg quiere ser amigo de Mabel a toda costa y estoy planeando que en el siguiente capitulo se explique como se conocieron Dipper y Wirt. Quiero comenzar a subir esta historia en Wattpad pero... no tengo una portada decente para este fic! es tan dificil hacerlas! Grrr.**

 **Como sea, en unos pocos días es navidad! espero que la pasen bonito junto a sus seres queridos y que reciban muchos regalos. Yo solo comeré hasta engordar :v jajaja los amo!**


End file.
